Traffic Squadron: Roadranger
Traffic Squadron: Roadranger '''is the fifth installment of '''Super Animal Squadron. It has a car-motif. Roadrangers Extra Heroes Allies *Speedstar **Bonecruncher *Mr. Pockets *Miraculous Sally: **Sally **Sonic **Leather Ted **Timid **Jeremy Crimson **Doraemon **Toothy *OSSO *Super Animal Squadron: **Woodland Squadron Foresger **Soaring Squadron Skyranger **Fantasy Squadron Medievalger **Video Squadron: Gamerman *Spike Mew *Roy Fox *Headmaster Daschsman *Owen Hootsworth *Jack Lupeson *Headbot *Vix *Agent Squadron: TUFFRanger: **TUFF Rangers **Chief **Sinthia **Keswick **Phonics Fox **Delilah & Karl **TUFF Agents: ***John ***Niles ***Stan ***Elvis ***Kimiko ***Allison *Diana *Tabitha *Fang *Murky *Rejected Monsters: **Barbecue Roaster **Zombit the Frog **Slicemaster **Broccolite **Sir Speak-a-lot **Cramhammer **Suchi Clown **Grizzy Teddy **Horse Pummeler **Magic Trickster **Digicam * Justice Squadron: Comicger * RGS Allies: ** Flakey ** Donny Dog ** Ronny Rottweiler ** Gerald the Great Dane ** Cuddly ** Cotton Mouse ** Fluttery the Pony ** Poppy the Parakeet ** Bunny Brothers ** Chuckles the Chipmunk ** Snowflake the rabbit ** Slush the Rabbit ** Sturm and Drang ** Barry/Demolisher ** Gustav/Jerkules ** Ned/Steroid Doberman ** Hank/Grizzlor *Djinni (stays good) *Maladdin (turns Good) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Billiman Villains *Warhog *Brakenstein *Graphite *Eaglette *Tige **Tigian **Tiger Moth **Super Tiger Moth * Bengalia *Motorjacks Monsters * Bancho Biker * Nitro Knight * Bansheet * Eel-lectric & Electrikat * Mantis Maniac * Scorpihound * Mulegora * Slamburger * Sabre Marlin * Sonic Medusa * Hiero Hawk * Grizzlyjab * Julius Crasher * Cyberhare * UFO Destroyer * Mad Crabber * Ocrozooka * Dieselvious * Devicorn * Sonic Roar *Frostbite Frankie *Narwooth Fairy *2 unnamed Monsters *Scourquito *(R vs SAS): **Emperor Poluton **Red End **Gigalord **Darktail **Ninjakuma **Vivix ***Vivix-saurs **Kuliner Monster (Yokai Wanyudo from Ninninger) **cracked computer monster (Yokai Buruburu from Ninninger) **orange aardvark monster (Reused from AT-FT) **Ghost Monster (Reused from Jelly Brain) **Frozen Monster (Reused from Freezy Breezie) **dark green Diesel Engine Monster (Reused from Dangerous Diesel) **Green Slime Monster (Reused from Slime Badger) **2nd Ghost Monster (Reused from Hard-rotten Egg) **Warthog Monster (Reused from Scarataur) **blue serpent Monster (Reused from Iron Lung) **Toxic Can Monster (Reused from Killer Coke) **another Yeti Monster (Reused from Cloudbull) **Blue Yeti Monster (Reused from Disc Cutter) **Blue Martian Monster (Reused from Goat Piper) **Navy three-eyed multi-armed monster (Reused from Chandeleer ) **Purple Tarantula Monster (Reused from Ant Acid) **Brown Weed Monster (Reused from Weedward) **three-eyed multi-armed monster (Reused from Doomba) **Bug-Bagged Monster (Reused from Dirty Moneybags) **Rocket Monster (Reused from Rocket Sam) **Burger Monster (Reused from Pokinata) **Messy Tiger Monster (Reused from Rabid Boot) **White Twisty Monster (Reused from Tornado Mondo) **Green Dragon Monster (Reused from Card Bard) **Gray Lumpy Mouse Monster (Reused from Cheese Wheeler) *Lazhark *Six-Shooter Steve (reformed in Roadrangers vs Baz Lightweight) *(Roadranger vs. Comicger): **Rozoson **Magmasher **Major Miner **Paraxis *Dryered (reformed) **rejected Motorjacks *Chainhound *Tigatron **Tigatron 2.0 *Elemental Wizzerd *Speed-Nobi *Pigskinner *Grublu Driver *Jet Stream *Racruel *Smash Squatch *Cybear/Cleaning Bear-bot (Destroyed in Roadrangers vs Hackworm, then repaired) *Lark Lasher *Unicruel *Robonator *Warverine *Jack-O-Gangster **Jack-O-Stein **Scrapguana **Bushwhacker **Allegrobra **Midwinter Killer * Monsters in Specials * Mothership Destroyer * Banestorm * Underwater Warriors ** Clam Cannon ** Harpoon Typhoon * Slum Duck * Cyberfox * The Velocity Mercenaries: ** Pyro Guy/Pyro Blaster ** Harvey Hyena ** Shotweiler ** Bomberclops ** Tripod Gunner ** Defib Master ** Robo-blaster ** Snaketooth ** Tool Beetle ** Madame Jella Sea * Anacondro/Andy Conda * Creepy Cap * (Pictures only): ** Capemaster (not until RR vs Capemaster) ** General Ted (not until RR vs General Ted) (Reformed) ** Tattoo-Ryu * Dieselvous 1.0 * Dangerous Dieselvous * Discordian * Vaultmeister * Gastronaut * Yama-uba (Ace in Disguise) * Chip the Computer Bug *DJ Octavius *Leather Ted/Theodore Bartholomew *Pit Bully/Bradley Pitbull *Pinatasaurus/Candysaurus *Socktopus *Ice Crusher *Blasty Birdie *King Ka-ching *Danny the Dresser *Hawk Moth (Billiman) (Miraculous Sally) *Mr.Wireless/Toothy *Madame Brouhaha *Cypup *Vultruffian *Rusty Bancho *Manhole Gator/Waldo Gator (Turned Good) *Piggyback Pete *Toothpaster *Tooth Soldiers *Psychozoa *Gelatinous Giantess *RR vs General Ted: **Towser/Linebacker **Ted/Octoyena **Travis/Wolf Warrior **Tommy/Bully Bulldog *Cruella von Pelt *Baz Lightweight *Slinkamajigger (mentioned) *Mr. Pickaxe (mentioned) *The Instigator *Master Googleplex *Triple Dog *Dr. Pills *Chainhound 2.0 *RGS Monsters: **Ribbon Rogue **Brella Dane **Hate Meister **Bamboozler **Injectron **Wolfron *Misfotune Teller/Madame Fortuna *Obstructor *Snickersnack *Chef Gastronomus *Tortura *Flora Fiend *Master Swat *Flynn the Fly/Flit the Operator (stays good) *Spidronette (reformed) *Camelse (reformed) *Cannon-Eater (reformed) *Antlern (Reformed) *Egg Driver (Reformed) *Panorama Normal (Reformed) *Mixmaster (Reformed) *Heavy Burstday (Reformed) *Thinker Bella (Reformed) *Furnacio *Pigskinner 2.0 *Grublu Racer II *Pack Rat *King Goldenyan *Tank-Car Mobile (Brakenstein's personal vehicle) *Snow Sucker (Cameo) *Freaker Beaker (Cameo) *Wolf Snatcher *Red Signalman/Officer Shepherd *Bully Dozer *Appliancizer *Camera Trickster *Flint Fiend *Owlicious *Camper Crusher *Tree-felling Thrasher *Spook Squatch (Combined form of Smash Squatch, Banestorm, Flint Fiend, Owlicious, Camper Crusher, and the Tree-felling Thrasher) *Ticker Printer *Angler Man *Djinni (Stays Good) *Maladdin (Turn Good) *Hackworm *Hawk Moth *Magic Mirrorhead *Master Muster *Chef Turkeycreep (cameo) *Heart Beart (cameo) *Killer Coke (cameo) *Smiley Miley (cameo) *Unluckat (cameo) *Unluckprechaun (cameo) *Parade Head (cameo) *Mad Dr. Roo (cameo) *Psycho Nurse Koala (Cameo) *Grapple Neko (Cameo) *Ager Mager (cameo) *Fowl Ball (cameo) *Cheese Wheeler (Cameo) *Manic Mask (Cameo) *Dirty Moneybags (Cameo) *Strobot (Cameo) *Jellybrain (Cameo) *Impostorbot (Cameo) *Princess Strawberry (Cameo) *Video Gamer (Cameo) *K-90 (Cameo) *Elfis Presently (Cameo) *Grapple Neko (Cameo) *Fearcrow (Cameo) *Scarecrow Witch (Cameo) *Dartz (Cameo) *Mashmaster (Cameo) *Spindler (Cameo) *Insectiborg (cameo) *Joyrider (Cameo) *Banjerk (Cameo) *Chopbot (Cameo) *Wicked Wisher (Cameo) *Emojacker (Cameo) *Tigrowl (cameo) *Thai-ger (Cameo) *Saiborg (Cameo) *Boxer Croxer (Cameo) *Fireblaster (Cameo) *Overbite (Cameo) *Rock Hard (Cameo) *Duplex (cameo) *Rat Finker (Cameo) *Needle Sticker (cameo) *Buckshot (cameo) *Bomber-rat (Cameo) *Sound Switcher (Cameo) *Hipster Rapper (cameo) *Az-wreck (Cameo) *Robonator 2.0 * Mecha * Roadranger Vehicles: ** Race Car (Red) ** Muscle Car (Blue) ** Humvee (Yellow) ** Motorcycle (Green) ** Dune Buggy (White) *** Roadranger Robo * Road Copter (Violet) ** Copter Robo * Speed Train ** Space Train Battler * Costrain Locos: ** Costrain Steamer/Steamer Fighter (Red) ** Costrain Tank/Tank Fighter (Blue) ** Costrain Shunter/Shunter Fighter (Yellow) ** Costrain Fe/Fe Fighter (Green) ** Costrain Trolley/Trolley Fighter (White) *** Costrain Robo Episodes # The Determined Sister # Roadranger's New Leader # Nerves of Steel # A Blankety Mess # Fight the Monsters, Not Each Other! # Road Red Robo # The Aggravated Bull # Statues on A Bus # Pickles & Burgers! # The Sword Duel # The Vipress # The Hieroglyphic Disaster # A Grizzly Boxer # A Roman Disaster # The Mysterious Car Cleaner # Who Will Be Road Red? # Saw It All Down # Don't Be So Crabby #Fried Octopus #The Black Fog #The Magic Act #The Brainwashing Sound Waves #Winter Vacation #The Bancho Biker Is Back #Tooth Hurting #Idiot Squadron: Dumbranger #Metal Jaws! #The Shooting Challenge #The Original Star Gang Monster #All Chained Up #The Full Grown Tiger #A New Set Of Robots #Battle of the Robots #The Speedy Ninja #Play Ball #A Super Speedy Jet #A Rock & a Hard Place #The Nightmarish Camping Trip #A Roaring Robot Problem #Speedstar's Great Reunion #Farewell to the Magical Horses #It's Daddy's Turn # Specials: # Roadranger vs Mothership Destroyer # Roadranger vs Banestorm #Roadranger vs Clam Cannon & Harpoon Typhoon #Roadranger vs Slum Duck #Roadranger vs Glumbrella #Roadranger vs Cyberfox #Roadranger vs the Velocity Mercenaries #Roadranger vs Anacondro #Roadranger vs Creepy Cap #Roadranger vs Dieselvous 1.0 #Roadranger vs Discordian #Roadranger vs Capemaster #Roadranger vs Vaultmeister #Roadrangers vs Gastronaut #Roadrangers vs Chip the Computer Bug #Roadrangers vs DJ Octavius #Roadrangers vs Pit Bully & Leather Ted #Roadrangers vs Pinatasaurus #Roadrangers vs Socktopus #Roadrangers vs Ice Crusher & Blasty Birdi #Roadrangers vs King Ka-ching #Roadrangers/Miraculous Sally Team-up special #Roadrangers vs Madame Brouhaha #Roadrangers vs Rusty Bancho #Roadrangers vs Piggyback Pete #The Roadrangers vs Toothpaster #Roadranger vs Slum Duck #Roadrangers vs Psychozoa #Roadrangers Vs. Super Animal Squadron (Parts 1-4) #Roadrangers vs Gelatinous Giantess #Roadrangers vs General Ted #Roadrangers vs Cruella von Pelt #Roadrangers vs Baz Lightweight #Traffic Squadron: Roadranger vs. Comicger (Parts 1-2 ) #Roadrangers vs Instigator & Master Googleplex #General Ted & Dryered vs the Velocity Star Gang #Roadrangers vs Dr. Pills #Roadrangers vs Chainhound 2.0 #Roadrangers Gem Saga (Parts 1-4) #Roadrangers vs Misfortune Teller #Roadrangers vs Obstructor & Snickersnack (Parts 1 &2) #Roadrangers vs Chef Gastronomus #Roadrangers vs Tortura & Flora Fiend #Roadrangers vs. Speed-nobi & Master Swat #Roadranger vs Furnacio #Chemicor's Revenge #Roadrangers vs Pigskinner 2.0 #Roadrangers vs Grublu Racer II & Pack Rat #Roadrangers vs King Goldenyan #Roadrangers/Miraculous Sally/Back-to-school Special #Roadrangers vs Racruel & Bully Dozer #Roadrangers vs Appliancizer #Roadrangers vs Smash Squatch & the Spook Gang #Roadrangers vs Ticker Printer #Roadrangers vs Djinni & Maladdin #Roadrangers vs Hackworm #Roadrangers vs Miraculous Sally: Heroes' Day #Roadranger Portal Special #Roadrangers vs Robonator 2.0 # Trivia * This is the first season of the following. ** The first season to have a female Red Ranger. ** The first season to have a female White Ranger to be on the core team. ** The first season of which the Yellow and Green Ranger are the same gender (in this case, male). ** The first of which every core team member is a mammal. ** The first time a panda, bull, and mouse appear as rangers. ** The first time a bat ranger is part of the core team. ** The first time a female fox becomes a ranger. ** The first season with a male Purple Ranger after three female predecessors. * Roadranger is also the second season to have a male Yellow Ranger after Woodland Squadron Foresger. * This season resumes having a Green Ranger on the team after a two year absence. * This season is co-existing with Kishiryu Sentai: Ryusoulger and Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. ** A side note is that despite Beast Morphers having only three core-team members, it's the first Season of Power Rangers in which all the core-team colors are present in the co-existing Animal Squadron series. Although Dale and Vicky are without Beast Morpher counterparts as the Silver and Gold Beast Morpher Rangers are Ace's counterparts. * While this season will mostly carry elements from Gekisou Sentai: Carranger, it also plans to have elements from Chojin Sentai: Jetman. Mostly with the villain characters. * The Roadrangers will be the first team since the Skyrangers not to have secret identities after a two year absence from this. * The following Power Rangers and Sentai actors passed away during this series' run. ** Pua Magasiva (Shane/Ninja Storm Red Ranger) on the day Chapter 19 was released. ** Alistar Browning (Zenowing/Dino Charge Silver Ranger) between Chapters 22 and 23. ** Robert Axelrod (Finster and Lord Zedd) on the day Chapter 36 was released. * This was the final Animal Squadron series to co-exist with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Chapter 41 was released on the day the last episodes of said show had aired, and it was dedicated to that show. ** This makes Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger the first post-MLP: FiM Animal Squadron series. Category:Series Category:Traffic Squadron: Roadranger